


Una stacanovista in ferie alle Fiji

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, One Shot, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Un paradiso tropicale era, secondo l’opinione del medico, il luogo ideale per rilassarsi e per non pensare a nulla, per liberare il suo corpo ancora provato dallo stress eccessivo.E proprio perché non si era ancora ripresa del tutto dalla tensione fisica e l’affaticamento provato, ad accompagnarla ci sarebbe stato suo fratello Francis con il migliore amico Vincent.[Partecipa al COW-T 10, Quinta settimana, Missione 2, Prompt: Fiji, Parole: 3766]
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Una stacanovista in ferie alle Fiji

**Author's Note:**

> [M2 - Fiji]

Nella sua vita, ancora nel fiore degli anni, Ilary aveva speso la maggior parte del suo tempo lavorando per aiutare la famiglia, composta da quattro membri, a vivere una vita dignitosa.  
Faceva contemporaneamente la postina al mattino, la segretaria di un politico durante il giorno e la cameriera in un ristorante alla sera.  
Era una stacanovista nata: in trent’anni non si era mai fermata un attimo, impegnandosi spesso in tre lavori al giorno, e quando era in età scolare anche a frequentare la scuola studiando sui libri, finché il suo corpo non aveva detto basta e si era ammalata per sfinimento.  
Oltre al danno la beffa, poiché il suo medico curante le aveva imposto un periodo di riposo necessario se non voleva deperire ulteriormente, distruggersi con le sue stesse mani e infine morire.  
Era persino andato lui di persona a informare i suoi tre datori di lavoro e loro avevano acconsentito, concedendole due settimane di ferie per potersi riprendere.  
E così eccola, nel suo primo giorno di vacanza, all’interno di un aereo prenotato appena in tempo per il primo volo verso l’Australia, dove poi si sarebbe imbarcata in direzione delle isole Fiji.  
Perché proprio un lontano arcipelago situato nell’Oceano del South Pacifico?  
Un paradiso tropicale era, secondo l’opinione del medico, il luogo ideale per rilassarsi e per non pensare a nulla, per liberare il suo corpo ancora provato dallo stress eccessivo.  
E proprio perché non si era ancora ripresa del tutto dalla tensione fisica e l’affaticamento provato, ad accompagnarla ci sarebbe stato suo fratello Francis con il migliore amico Vincent.  
Ilary sbuffò: come se bastassero quei due a tenerla buona. Quando si sarebbe sentita meglio, se voleva lavorare anche in una sconosciuta località fuori dalla civiltà tecnologica e avanzata che tutti sapevano, l’avrebbe fatto ugualmente, perché era proprio di indole testarda: raramente riuscivano a fermarla, bastava che avesse un’idea in mente e non la cambiava facilmente, anzi la realizzava a tutti i costi.  
Vincent faceva il maestro d’asilo, quindi lavorava soltanto mezza giornata.  
Francis frequentava ancora il college e praticava nuoto per le gare universitarie.  
Estrasse da una tasca esterna della borsa il lettore mp3 e le cuffie, ponendosele in testa per isolarsi durante il lungo volo che aspettava a lei e agli altri due compagni di viaggio. Chiuse gli occhi grigi e si focalizzò sull’ascolto delle sue canzoni preferite, mentre il fratello nerd optava per leggere uno dei fumetti che si era portato dietro e Vincent, di tanto in tanto, le lanciava qualche occhiata apprensiva. Fra i due maschietti, era sicuramente quello che aveva preso più a cuore la faccenda delle ferie utili a far riprendere la donna dai capelli castano chiaro, al momento avviluppati in una coda di cavallo, anche se lui personalmente li preferiva sciolti. Sorrise nel leggere la scritta _‘Girl power’_ scritta a caratteri cubitali sulla maglia con lo scollo a v e le maniche lunghe indossata dalla sua stacanovista preferita.  
Dopo un po’ di tempo che l’aereo si era alzato in volo, anche Vincent chiuse i suoi occhi verdi per schiacciare un sonnellino, cullato dai respiri intermittenti dei due fratelli.

Ilary si era stancata di leggere il coupon delle isole Fiji e aveva deciso di uscire dall’interno dell’imbarcazione per osservare il panorama fuori e vedere con i propri occhi, anziché affidarsi solo alle seguenti parole scritte nella prima paginetta:  
“ _Bula!* Benvenuti nelle lontanissime, affascinanti, allegre e selvagge isole Fiji, meta ideale per chiunque desideri isolarsi dal mondo e godersi un mare incontaminato. Le Fiji sono famose per i paesaggi frastagliati, le spiagge costellate di palme e le barriere coralline sotto le lagune limpide. Tra le 300 isole presenti in questo arcipelago, non avrete che l’imbarazzo della scelta. Buona permanenza!_ ”  
Quello che poteva avvistare, affacciata alle ringhiere, Ilary non avrebbe potuto descriverlo. Quasi si pentì di non essersi mai interessata ai viaggi e aver pensato soltanto a lavorare, mentre il vento le sferzava ciocche di capelli castani sfuggite all’elastico sul viso.  
Blu e verde, a perdita d’occhio, erano decisamente i colori predominanti della giornata e intuiva che lo sarebbero stati tutti i giorni, fino al ritorno a casa.

Quell’esperienza non presagiva di rivelarsi tanto diversa dall’andare al mare ogni estate, però una spiaggia tra le tante dell’arcipelago di Yasawa aveva qualcosa di ultraterreno.  
Ilary non aveva mai visto un cielo di quella stessa sfumatura di azzurro, misto al bianco lattiginoso delle nuvole.  
Ilary non si era mai persa a contemplare meravigliata una palma alta, una semplice palma, di un colore verde quasi splendente.  
Ilary non si era mai fatta il bagno dentro un’acqua pulita, talmente trasparente da poter vedere chiaramente cosa c’era sotto senza alcun bisogno di tuffarsi dentro con la maschera. E sì che anche le immersioni subacquee erano previste nel programma, ma a questo punto immaginava sarebbero state di una bellezza eccezionale, entusiasmante, a perdita d’occhio, esattamente come scrutare l'orizzonte e ritenere che esso fosse di una perfezione unica e indescrivibile.  
Ilary camminò per un tratto sulla sabbia chiarissima, priva di sassolini che avrebbero solo dato fastidio alle palme dei piedi nudi, un pareo variopinto legato in vita e un bikini a forma di conchiglia, che ricordava ovviamente quello delle sirene, secondo il modo in cui venivano rappresentate nelle illustrazioni più celebri per i bambini.  
Un cappello di paglia le proteggeva la testa dai raggi del sole, caldi eppure non così tanto molesti. Non pensava di scottarsi la cute, o peggio ustionarsi, poiché prima di uscire dalla cabina si era cosparsa attentamente la crema solare sulla pelle nivea, ovunque ce ne fosse bisogno.  
Non sapeva che Vincent la teneva d’occhio anche in quell’occasione, proseguendo a due metri di distanza dietro di lei.  
Il fratello di Ilary li aveva preceduti, quindi i due non si sorpresero di trovare Francis già gioiosamente impegnato a farsi una bella nuotata in mare e a urlare quanto fosse fantastica l’acqua, invitandoli con cenni delle braccia a raggiungerlo subito.  
Non doveva essere Vincent a montare l’ombrellone poiché ci aveva già pensato l’amico a piazzarlo ben saldo sulla sabbia scavata, perciò si limitò a posare la sdraio e la borsa di Ilary, che si era offerto galantemente di portarle durante il tragitto.  
Levò anche gli occhiali da sole, altrimenti in acqua li avrebbe rovinati, e grattandosi la testa riccioluta si rivolse alla giovane.  
«Che si fa? Seguiamo adesso il suo esempio?» chiese quindi.  
«Tu che dici?» replicò con una domanda retorica la ragazza, togliendosi il pareo per rimanere solo in costume da bagno e allo stesso tempo sorridendogli amabilmente. Ed era bellissima, Ilary, quando sorrideva, soprattutto in sua direzione.  
Si ritenne particolarmente fortunato, Vincent, perché ogni attenzione, anche se piccola e insignificante, era gradita. Lo ripagava di ogni cosa.  
La vide correre spedita verso il punto in cui le onde del mare s’infrangevano sulla riva per apparire come schiuma bianca, per poi tuffarsi e nuotare verso Francis, che la sfidava ad essere più veloce di lui.  
«Vincent! Sbrigati, facciamo una gara!» esclamò, divertito.  
L’amico non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
Furono ore trascorse nella spensieratezza e nell’allegria, fra nuotate e spruzzi, fra soste sopra la sdraio per lei e le asciugamani per i due maschi e partite a carte in attesa che il sole asciugasse costume e capelli naturalmente.  
Si erano portati dietro panini e bibite dal gusto esotico, per cui scelsero di non allontanarsi per pranzare al resort e di rimanere in spiaggia fino a sera.  
Il giorno dopo, loro praticarono le immersioni insieme a un sommozzatore esperto del posto e Ilary trovò l’esperienza ancora migliore di quanto pensava.  
La barriera corallina era meravigliosa e indescrivibile, i pesci multicolore guizzavano rapidi.  
La tappa del terzo giorno erano le isole Mamanuca, a sud di Yasawa, anche queste bellissime e rilassanti.  
Fra escursioni e gite in barca, trascorsero altri tre giorni in completo relax e nel divertimento più totale, poiché i due amici non la escludevano di certo, anzi la riempivano di attenzioni e la facevano ridere. Pure fare canottaggio le era piaciuto molto, non se l’era cavata affatto male.  
L’unica cosa che le faceva mettere il broncio riguardava il fatto che non potesse sbarazzare la tavola e prodigarsi in altri lavori domestici: la obbligarono a lasciar perdere, che ci pensavano i fijiani poiché venivano pagati per quello.  
Ilary, Vincent e Francis provarono l’ebbrezza di salire sopra un idrovolante e di vedere le isole anche dall’alto: fu magico per gli occhi.  
Dopo la gita del settimo giorno, particolarmente stancante, fra le foreste lussureggianti dell’isola Cast Away, due massaggiatrici offrirono loro una seduta particolarmente benefica.  
Di sicuro quelli che beneficiarono di più del servizio furono Vincent e Francis, pensò ironicamente Ilary, provando una fitta di gelosia non tanto per il fratello, che stava in una camera adiacente, quanto per Vincent che dava corda alla conversazione con l’affascinante massaggiatrice dalla pelle mulatta che stava lavorando sui suoi muscoli tesi.  
Nei giorni seguenti i tre vacanzieri optarono per visitare meglio le due isole maggiori delle Fiji, ossia Vanua Levu e Viti Levu. Esse erano le più popolate e quelle in cui si concentrava maggiormente l’attività economica e turistica. A Viti Levu si trovava Suwa, la capitale fijiana, una città portuale caratterizzata dall’architettura coloniale in stile britannico. Anche i musei storici e i giardini vittoriani conferivano sicuramente un sapore inglese ai paesaggi visitati. Ilary non aveva ancora avuto il piacere di visitare la Gran Bretagna, ma ricordava ancora le foto a riguardo sui testi scolastici. Da brava americana, non si era mai informata più del necessario, però in futuro ci avrebbe fatto un pensierino.  
Successe poi un fatto imbarazzante: siccome il fratello, a un certo punto del viaggio, le aveva perduto tutti i documenti, in seguito fortunatamente ritrovati dalla polizia locale, volle farsi perdonare offrendo a lei e a Vincent una cena, tuttavia omettendo che lui non ci sarebbe stato.  
Perciò, i due giovani si ritrovarono da soli seduti a un tavolo, a lume di candela, con una finestra di lato dalla quale si vedeva il mare di notte e la luna riflessa in esso.  
Erano circondati da un’atmosfera così romantica e suggestiva che molto spesso distoglievano lo sguardo l’uno dall’altra, chiaramente a disagio.  
In realtà, Vincent era particolarmente felice di essere lì in quella situazione con lei, che indossava un abitino smanicato a tinte floreali, ma essendo timido non riusciva ancora a dichiarare i sentimenti per Ilary.  
E Ilary si sentiva un po’ confusa, poiché aveva sempre pensato a lui come a un secondo fratello, ritenendo che l’interesse che provava per Vincent fosse appunto affettivo e non di altra natura.  
Eppure, per un secondo, mentre si alternavano piatti deliziosi in tavola e si beveva del buon vino, Ilary si aspettò qualcosa, forse una dichiarazione che però non arrivò, nemmeno dopo la passeggiata tranquilla per tornare all’albergo. Perciò, la donna rimase con i suoi dubbi e l’uomo, ritrovatosi con l’amico in camera, dovette sorbirsi la sua ramanzina.  
«Smettila, Francis! Quando sarà il momento, lo sentirò e non mi tirerò indietro. Non voglio turbarla!» ammise lui.  
«Spero di non invecchiare, nel frattempo», lo prese in giro, infine, Francis, per poi far morire la conversazione.

Negli ultimi sei giorni a disposizione, esplorarono le altre perle dell’arcipelago fijiano, come le isole Tokoriki e Matamanoa, coccolati dal lusso di resort a quattro stelle. Ascoltare l’intrattenimento musicale di un gruppo di fijiani, con i strumenti musicali tipici del luogo, e canzoni allegre in cui battere le mani, fu una gioia per le orecchie. Si diceva che offrire qualcosa, per esempio del cibo, agli stranieri era considerato un gesto di benvenuto e rifiutare una grave offesa.  
Ilary e Vincent giocarono con alcuni bambini che non smettevano mai di sorridere loro, e anche se parlavano lingue diverse era ugualmente divertente, perché per giocare a calcetto non servivano certo parole particolari.  
Per mostrare le buone intenzioni della visita a un villaggio, dovettero presentarsi al capo villaggio (una nonnina di settanta anni) ed ebbero la fortuna nonché l’emozione di assistere all’esecuzione di alcune danze tradizionali nonché di una danza tribale, propiziatoria al combattimento, eseguita soltanto da uomini a petto nudo.  
I ritmi incalzanti erano scanditi da grosse canne di bambù, mentre i canti tradizionali accompagnavano i danzatori con la gonna di paglia, che mimavano appunto le lotte con le lance e i salti da fare.  
Tutto sommato, si trattava di spettacoli semplici, quasi primitivi, ma affascinanti.  
Ilary si sentiva già più ricca culturalmente parlando e di sicuro anche i suoi compagni erano rimasti colpiti dal festivo clima di serenità che li aveva accompagnati ritrovandosi in mezzo a persone diverse da loro. Cambiava la razza, ma non il cuore.  
I tre viaggiatori ringraziarono con sinceri inchini i bambini, gli adulti, le guide, tutti coloro che si erano adoperati per farli sentire al meglio.  
Vincent era felice di constatare quanto avessero giovato tutte quelle esperienze a Ilary e sperò avesse capito che lavorare non era l’unica cosa che contava nella vita, altrimenti la prossima volta non le sarebbe andata così bene: e se lei fosse morta prima di vivere tutto questo?  
Così, con questa consapevolezza di una certa gravità, arrivò il penultimo giorno.  
Lo trascorsero in un resort a cinque stelle, con piscina annessa. I biglietti per il ritorno erano già stati prepagati.

Ilary, verso il tramonto, anche se stupendo e mozzafiato da ammirare, venne colta da una sorta di latente malinconia, sentimento che le fece versare alcune lacrime amare per il dispiacere insito dentro. In quelle due settimane si era trovata così bene, così in pace, che concludere il viaggio le sembrava un’ingiustizia bella e buona: giorni fantastici erano volati via come foglie spazzate dal vento e costrette a lasciare un albero, come uccelli che dovevano abbandonare il nido per poter essere davvero liberi di volare. All’inizio Ilary non aveva preventivato di affezionarsi a un semplice luogo e alla vacanza naturalistica in sé, ma le sarebbero mancate le meravigliose isole Fiji, un paradiso tropicale posto nell’Oceano Pacifico. Le sarebbe mancato un resort ben fornito di ogni comfort e piacevolmente rilassante vicino ad una spiaggia incantevole. Le sarebbero mancate le usanze del posto, i sorrisi spontanei delle persone residenti, le immersioni in fondo al mare alla scoperta della barriera corallina e le escursioni senza sosta in mezzo al verde.  
Mentre il suo corpo era scosso da singhiozzi silenziosi, le arrivò alle spalle un abbraccio di conforto. Perlomeno non era sola: aveva qualcuno vicino ad aver vissuto le stesse esperienze con lei, che la capiva in pieno. Lui, il buon Vincent, era molto dolce a stringerla così, davvero premuroso e gentile, una persona dal cuore d’oro. Lei si staccò un istante solo per potersi girare e tornare fra le sue braccia, in modo da ricambiare il gesto affettuoso. Dopo almeno un minuto, senza dire nulla, Vincent la prese per mano e la condusse in un luogo più riparato.  
«Mi sentirei in imbarazzo se qualcuno ci vedesse...» rivelò poi, accarezzandole spalle e schiena. «Non c’è niente di male... mi stai solo consolando...» replicò lei e si sentiva già meno triste con tutte quelle premure e attenzioni. Vincent, forse, prese quel consenso come un incentivo per rincarare la dose. Tutte quelle coccole la fecero sciogliere. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di riuscire a tirare fuori il lato tenero e passionale del suo compagno di viaggio. Sarà stato l’ultimo sole che aveva dato alla testa a entrambi, sarà che c’era qualcosa di afrodisiaco nell’aria, eppure si ritrovarono ad ancora più stretto contatto, fissandosi a vicenda le labbra. Non fu subito chiaro chi fra i due giovani prese l’iniziativa, ma il bacio scattò automatico, seguito da un altro e un altro ancora.  
Quando riuscì a parlare, Ilary, allusiva, disse solo: «Andiamo in camera mia». 

Camera sua era la scelta più logica, dopotutto Vincent condivideva una stanza con due letti singoli insieme al migliore amico Francis, mentre questa aveva il letto matrimoniale. Ci si poteva chiudere a chiave e c’era anche un bagnetto interno per ogni evenienza. Il primo indumento a cadere fu il due pezzi di Ilary. Vincent si beò enormemente per la vista del suo petto nudo: due floride colline con la punta rosea risaltavano senza essere compressi da alcuna stoffa.  
«Il bikini non rende affatto giustizia a un seno così bello», mormorò lascivo Vincent prima di mordicchiare un capezzolo. Se anche Ilary avesse voluto scappare, non avrebbe potuto, perché lui l’aveva circondata con le braccia e nel mentre persisteva insistentemente su quel punto sensibile, per renderlo turgido. Tuttavia, proprio perché ella non voleva affatto rinnegare i suoi sentimenti, non solo lo accettò, ma gli guidò una mano verso la parte più delicata e ambita dell’essere femminile. 

«Se non te la senti di andare oltre, dillo adesso, perché dopo sarà troppo tardi», l’avvertì, leccando il dito con il quale l’aveva stimolata internamente.  
«E farti andare da Ohana? Non se ne parla proprio, ti voglio tutto per me», ribadì, facendo riaffiorare la gelosia provata durante il trattamento estetico con massaggio che la giovane fijiana aveva riservato a entrambi. Lo trascinò fino al letto e sedette sul materasso, aprendo le gambe e lasciando tutto in bella mostra.  
«Quante volte sarò obbligato a dirtelo, che parlando con lei puntavo solo a farti ingelosire: l’unica che mi interessa davvero sei tu».  
Rivelato ciò, con grande compiacimento di lei, la baciò nuovamente sulle labbra, per poi farla distendere di schiena. Si spogliò. Lei chiuse gli occhi, in attesa, mentre lui posizionò la sua erezione appena ricoperta dal preservativo per penetrare fino in fondo alla sua intimità, sperando di darle il piacere che meritava e di farla godere.  
Dopo mesi di astinenza dal sesso occasionale, questa era l’occasione perfetta di entrambi per impegnarsi sul serio in una vera relazione. Entrambi avevano avuto solo storie da una botta e via: non ricordavano nemmeno tutti i dettagli dei loro amanti perché ubriachi. Tuttavia, in quel momento erano lucidi e stavano rispettivamente con la persona giusta, perché lui lo sentiva che era lei, fin dal primo incontro, anni prima, quando Francis li aveva giustamente presentati. Si era fatto attendere, ma l’amore era finalmente libero di rubarli totalmente, di scagliarli nel vortice della passione.  
«Ci siamo...» spiegò in tono basso e roco cosa stesse effettivamente per succedere. «Ilary... oh, Ilary! Sto entrando».  
«Ti sento... Vinci, continua, non temere di farmi male! Non è certo la prima volta», affermò per semplice precisazione, lasciando che lui le divaricasse le gambe per facilitare il tutto e procurarle meno dolore possibile. E quando Ila si sentì piena di lui, tese le braccia per abbracciarlo stretto, per sentire meglio la pelle calda che combaciava con le sue curve e carezzare le linee della schiena.  
Si erano abbronzati entrambi, quindi lo scuro dell’abbronzatura risaltava parecchio su entrambi, li rendeva molto simili.  
«Ti amo... Ilary, ti ho sempre amata», dichiarò in preda all’estasi per il calore avvolgente della compagna di viaggio e più della sorella del migliore amico, poiché questo fra loro andava oltre l’amicizia.  
«Finalmente... Vinci, ce ne hai messo di tempo!» sospirò, ironica. Anche lei non l’aveva capito subito.  
«Intendo farmi perdonare», sussurrò a un soffio dalle sue labbra, delle quali si riappropriò, donandole l’ennesimo contatto appassionato. Ilary infilò le sue dita fra i ricci neri di lui, che adorava. Se ne rendeva conto solamente in quel momento, ma lo ricambiava completamente e profondamente.  
Vincent iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei, così morbida e seducente: si faceva spazio in un impulso per nulla casto, fra lamenti misti a incitamenti.  
«Sì! Perfetto, vai così! Ti amo anch’io!» gemette fra un ansito e l’altro lei che assecondava il suo ritmo frenetico come meglio riusciva, lei che incassava quelle spinte incredibili, indietro e avanti, avanti e indietro, perché lui non si fermava, no, se il suo intento era farla impazzire ci stava riuscendo benissimo.  
La vista le si andava appannando sempre più, si sentiva strana, tutta sudata e accaldata. Era vicina all’orgasmo. Cambiarono posizione e sentirlo andare più in fondo la fece gemere ancora più forte, aveva le sue mani ancorate ai fianchi mentre Vincent se ne stava sdraiato di schiena e Ilary sopra, in costante movimento e in preda agli spasmi.  
Raggiunsero il culmine dopo quattro minuti particolarmente intensi e Ilary crollò su di lui, sudata, sfinita ma appagata. Vincent uscì da lei e si spostò per togliere il preservativo usato, coprendo entrambi con un lenzuolo leggero. Dopo averle baciato dolcemente la fronte, egli si girò dalla parte opposta: anche se si sentiva così felice, non voleva forzarla chiedendole il bis. Anche lei pensò lo stesso e chiuse gli occhi: si accontentarono solo perché non sarebbero mancati, in futuro, i momenti per fare l’amore.

*

Nadi era la terza città delle Fiji e l’avevano indicata come ultima tappa, poiché solo da lì era possibile prendere l’aereo per fare ritorno a casa – Nadi, infatti, disponeva dell’unico aeroporto internazionale dell’intera nazione.  
La mattina ebbero anche il piacere di visitare, grazie alle conoscenze della loro guida, _Sri Siva Subramaniya_ , un tempio indù posto all’estremità meridionale della strada principale che attraversava Nadi. Come da regola, si tolsero le scarpe per visitarlo, in quando luogo sacro.  
Era una struttura davvero caratteristica e colorata.  
«Ce lo facciamo un selfie di fine viaggio?» propose Francis a entrambi, contento.  
Ovviamente, aveva capito al volo che la sera prima i due piccioncini avevano bombato in camera di sua sorella, perciò anche lui si era dato da fare: aveva contattato la massaggiatrice al suo numero di cellulare per un appuntamento “bollente”. Non poteva tornare a casa senza l’esperienza di una scopata decente, mica si trattava soltanto di un loro diritto!  
Francis aveva anche rimediato da lei, Nina, dei preziosi consigli sessuali, eheh.  
Vincent annuì, Ilary fece finta di sbadigliare, ma poi sorrise di fronte all’obiettivo pronto a scattare.

«Arrivederci, Fiji. Perché ci torneremo, vero?» domandò speranzosa, dopo essere salita sull’aereo, incrociando lo sguardo con Vincent e intrecciando le dita alle sue.  
«Se sei d’accordo, mia cara, faremo la luna di miele qui», affermò, ammiccando.  
«Guarda che ci conto: non deludermi», disse lei in tono basso, sporgendosi verso l’altro.  
«Non intendo deludere chi amo», replicò, facendo altrettanto, con Francis in mezzo.  
«OMG, adesso mi tocca fare il terzo incomodo e sorbirmi le vostre sdolcinatezze! Prestami la musica immediatamente, sorella», ordinò perentorio, un po’ schifato, prima che limonassero davanti a lui.  
Ilary gli affidò la borsa, Francis si alzò cedendole il posto per le smancerie, spostandosi due sedili avanti.  
Era giunta nell’arcipelago delle Fiji con un meraviglioso paesaggio dinnanzi agli occhi e se ne andava con Vincent che copriva il suo campo visivo, posizionandosi al centro esatto dei suoi pensieri. Così, la stacanovista in ferie alle Fiji tornava a casa con un motivo molto importante per non strafare più con il suo lavoro. Perché non avrebbe più rinunciato a se stessa e al suo amore.

*Bula è il saluto fijiano


End file.
